


In Medias Res Drabbles

by joudama



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Hameln no Violin-hiki | Violinist of Hameln, Kingdom Hearts, Tokyo Babylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that start in the middle of the story. The titles for each prompt are the prompt itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock Before Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Babylon.

It was a pretty ordinary day, all things considered. The animal hospital was as full of noise as always, both animal and human.  
  
"Hokuto~!" Subaru yelled, his face bright red and looking as if he were trying to sink into the floor.  
  
"Whaaaaat?!" she yelled, pouting exaggeratedly. "Honestly, stop being such a prude! You two should go on a nice, romantic daaaaate!"  
  
"Hokuto~!" Subaru wailed again, and Seishirou laughed.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea to me," he said with a cheerful grin. "Especially since it's dinner time and I'm hungry. Aren't you?"  
  
Subaru's stomach growled obligingly, and Hokuto laughed. "See! It's a si--" she began, and her own stomach growled, louder than Subaru's had.  
  
Seishirou smiled. "That's a sign we should make it a nice, family outing," he said. "After all, I have to make a good impression on my future sister-in-law," he said.  
  
"Seishirou~!" Subaru wailed.  
  
"You're so smart, Sei," Hokuto said with a grin, ignoring her brother.  
  
"You're too kind," Seishirou replied back with a chuckle. "You two go on out, I need to do some last locking up. I'll be out in a bit," he said with his ordinary smile, and the twins left, Subaru spluttering and fire-engine red, Hokuto with a pleased grin. But sher stopped for a second, on her way out, and she looked, frowning, and then shook her head and yelled for Subaru to stop being a prude and just admit Seishirou was sexy.  
  
And once they were gone, the illusion fell and the room was again as it had been when they had come in so unexpectedly, covered with blood and the whiff of sakura clinging still to the air.


	2. Pumpkins Aren't Only For Eating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts

He knew he was never going to live it down, still. He took a deep breath and went in. "Hi, Kairi."  
  
Kairi attempted a straight face, and he appreciated that. "Morning. How's your...um..." she said, and then burst into giggles. "A pumpkin. I can't believe... _a pumpkin_!" she said, and then started laughing so hard she was almost doubled over.  
  
"Shut up," Sora muttered, turning red. "Just...c'mon, can't you just forget about it?"  
  
She shook her head, her eyes all but glittering with delight and that big word Leon had thrown around after watching Cloud getting the tar pounded out of him--Schadensomething. "You're kidding right? Sora, I'm going to remember this for  _years_. When I'm old and gray with only three memories in my brain, you and the pumpkin is going to be one of them!"  
  
She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face, and Sora wondered just when a Princess of Heart got to be so danged  _heartless_.


	3. It Isn't That Bad, Honestly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy 7

"...And that is how I ended up starting to shave my head," Rude said, tilting the beer bottle in a mock-salut as he finished the story.  
  
Reno, meanwhile, had his head on the table and was pounding his fist against it with laughter. "Oh, fuck, man, no fuckin' way," he finally managed to wheeze. "Man, even I never got into that kinda shit. Yeah, OK, so I was beatin' people up and stealin' their wallets, it was always fuckwits that, y'know, tried to like, buy me an' shit. I didn't never...man, damn!" Reno said, and cracked up into drunken laughter again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it wasn't  _that_  bad. Your hair, I mean," Elena said diplomatically, but she was biting her lip to keep from laughing as well.  
  
"That's what my mother said," Rude said with a little smile. "Right before she pulled out the razor."


	4. Reno, Yuffie, and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy 7

"...Do you have any clue what in Hel's name they're saying?" Cloud said, leaning over to Rude but not daring to look away from the spectacle. Rude noted to himself that he had never seen Cloud look quite so wide-eyed before. Or perhaps "shell-shocked" was the right word.  
  
But then again, it was pretty rare to see Reno in a nose-to-nose screaming match with someone, and that someone be half a foot shorter and giving it right back, and for that screaming match to not be in common Visgradan but  _Wutai_.  
  
Reno was turning a pretty interesting shade of red-faced angry, and Rude thought he'd never seen Reno's temper-Bomb go off that explosively before.  
  
"I have no idea," he said honestly. "I know a few words of Wutai, but Reno told me to never speak them again."  
  
Cloud's eyebrow went up.  
  
"Because my accent is terrible."  
  
"Ah," Cloud said, and went back to the spectacle. Yuffie was jumping up and down and gesturing frantically.  
  
Tifa's eye twitched. "Get them out of my bar before they destroy it," she finally said as the last paying customer threw money at the counter and fled. "I'm never allowing you Turks in again at this rate. What set them off?"  
  
"I believe it was that slice of apple pie," Rude said. "It was the last one and they both ordered it. And you know the expression, there is no grudge like that over food."  
  
"Ah," Cloud said, just as Yuffie pulled out the shurikens.


	5. The One Thing Neither of Them Knew How to Do Was Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts

"This is your fucking fault," Roxas muttered, bleary-eyed. He had the worst urge to kick Axel over this.  
  
"Your sleep deprivation is SO not my fault," Axel said, biting back a shit-eating grin.  
  
Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Is so, you bastard."  
  
Axel laughed. "No, you just need to learn some self-control. You don't see me missing any sleep."  
  
"That's because  _you_  sleep through the meetings," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's not like anyone ever says anything important. My nights are sacred Cage Fighter 3 time," Axel said with a grin.  
  
"I'm so going to beat you when I can see straight," Roxas muttered, and Axel just laughed.


	6. Some Kind of Vincent and Zack Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy 7, Where One's Responsibilities Lie

"Heya, birdie," Zack said with a grin, reaching over to skritch Vincent's white chocobo. Vincent stil hadn't named the damned thing, and Zack was beginning to suspect he never would. Still, Cloud's name for it--That Bird, and occasionally "That Damned Bird" if Vincent had called Cloud at Freya's-ass-o'clock for chocobo-rearing advice--worked pretty well.  
  
"Kweh!" the bird said agreeably, and then began siddling over closer, to get more skritching.  
  
"Now look, you," Zack said, mock-seriously. "I know Vinnie spoils you shamelessly, but I'm not him."  
  
The look the bird gave him was disturbingly like Vincent's "...whatever" face. How in Hel's name did a  _bird_  do that.  
  
"I do not spoil my bird," Vincent said archly from wherever he had come from and Zack jumped.  
  
"Jeez, warn a guy before you show up outta thin air!" he yelped, and they both just gave him a  _look_.


	7. Cloud and Zack Talking About Tifa and Aeris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy 7, Harrow Children-verse

"Cloud, you gotta help me out here. What did I do to make Tifa AND Marlene so mad at me?" Zack said, eyes pleading and vaguely desperate.  
  
Cloud just looked at him. "Why in Hel's name would I know? I don't get how girls think."  
  
"C'mon, you know better than I do!"  
  
"...thank you for that attack on my masculinity."  
  
"You're welcome. Always glad to oblige. Now c'mon, what did I DO?" Zack said desperately.  
  
Cloud narrowed his eyes, and Zack winced internally, because right there was the "I'm pissed" look of Aerith's. "No idea," he said, and got up. "I'm going to the church."  
  
The "and don't you follow me, you ass" was unspoken but so there it didn't even have to be said.  
  
Cloud stomped out, and Zack thudded his head against the table. Denzel patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't get girls either," he said, and Zack was glad he wasn't the only one.


	8. Something Hameln-Related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Violinist of Hameln

"I'm sorry."  
  
"..."  
  
"No, really, I am SO SORRY."  
  
"..."  
  
"...sorry."  
  
"You have  _got_  to be more careful with where you stick that thing," Flute finally said with a glare--two of them in fact, one for Hameln himself and one for his horn.  
  
"...sorry," he said, and Flute limped off with a growl.


End file.
